He Left
by HorrorFanatic113
Summary: William gets Elizabeth pregnant then stays at sea while she is on land. Sixteen years later, his daughter Lucy goes on a hunt to find the Father that abandonded her, review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay, so this is my second fanfiction story, I'm still a newbie. So this idea has been in my head forever, at one time I was contemplating making it a script for the fourth movie and sending it to Disney but never got around to it so I decided to write it as a book and post it here! Also, if you're confused here's what's going on, so Elizabeth and William 'did it' in the third movie, and Elizabeth got pregnant with twins (Lucy and Luke). But William stayed on the boat as Davy Jones and Elizabeth was told to live on land. So this is kind of Lucy's story of finding her father. Mainly action but once I get to a certain point, if wanted by people, I may throw in some romance fluff with a crewman of Will's and Lucy, wink wink, but only maybe. So, I've talked a lot, now read and enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

I walked down the dirty coble stone street, kicking garbage out of my way as I moved. By this time, I wasn't afraid of getting gunk from the streets stuck in my shoes. They were full of holes and I desperately needed new ones but we couldn't afford them. We couldn't even afford food.

I clung to my bag, the source of life for my mother, brother and I. Even with no food in my stomach I thanked the heavens I could run when I needed to. Since we didn't have money for food I had to use my imagination to get some.

Finally I reached my house. If you can even call it that, it was more of a corner in an alley with a tarp overtop of it. I saw my brother sitting beside my mother, putting a wet cloth on her forehead. She was sick again, perfect.

"Elizabeth, hey" I said to my mother, kneeling down beside her. I placed my hand on her face, it was clammy and hot. Not a good combination with starvation. I hoped she didn't have anything serious.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. She coughed, a lung straining sound, and blinked up at me.

"Okay honey. How was your walk?" She asked, grabbing my hand and putting it on her chest.

"Good" I told her, then reached into my bag and grabbed what I had taken from those evil stall owners, showing her. It was a loaf of bread, two apples and a potato. For them, it was a snack but for us, it was a feast.

"Oh honey!" She said, her eyes misting with tears.

"Here" I said, and broke off a piece of bread for her. She took it and I gave a piece to my brother as well, also taking one for myself.

"Where did you get this?" My brother, Jason, asked me.

"Swiped it off that stand that the old guy with the limp runs" I told him, looking at his body. He was so thin; I could see his bones sticking out. Just seeing him brought up my rage at my father. William. How could my mother have married such a creep? A creep who left us the first chance he got, right after my Mom got pregnant. Such an asshole.

Snapping myself out of my rage filled mind, I asked Elizabeth "Should we cook the potato or eat it raw."

"No use cooking it, where's the knife?" Jason asked.

"Right here" Elizabeth said, holding it up weakly. I smiled down at her, hiding my well concealed rage, and took it. Handing it to Luke, my brother, he began to cut up the potato.

"You did so good baby girl" Elizabeth said, and reached up to touch my cheek.

"Thanks Elizabeth" I said, and placed my hand on top of hers.

"Here" Luke said, handing her a third of the potato, as well as me.

"Thanks" I said, and squeezed his hand.

"No problem" He said, squeezing back weakly. Out of the three of us, I was the strongest. I had a tough build, whereas my mother was always sick and weak from grief. And Luke was built like a stick, he couldn't hold fat on him so he was always weak and tired.

I don't know what it was that forced my hand, but when I saw my mother slowly sink into a restless sleep, or saw my brothers ribs protruding, I knew what I had to do.

"Luke" I said, he turned and looked at me, taking a bite of an apple.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked.

"Come, walk" I told him, and grabbed his arm. He obliged and we left my mother with a blanket over her and a knife in her hand, to protect herself with.

"What is it Lu?" He asked, using the name he always called me when it was just us two.

"I have to find him" I told him, and he understood.

"No Lu, he doesn't want us. He left us, remember?" He said.

"I don't care, Mother might be dying, you're nothing but skin and bone and we're living in the streets. I have to find him, I have to know." I told him. I was talking about our father, William. He had left before we were born. I don't know if he didn't want kids, or if he didn't want Elizabeth anymore but either way, he was gone when we needed him.

"How are you going to find him?" Luke asked me.

"I don't know. Mother said he will always be at sea. So I'll stow away on a ship at the harbour and go from there." I told him.

"Okay, then I'm coming with you" he said. I was touched at his offer but it would never work.

"You can't" I said. "You have to be here to look after Mother." Also, if he came with me, I would be stuck looking after not only myself but my twin brother as well. Out of the two of us, I was the more cunning, the more adventurous, the more athletic. He would get us both killed.

"Who will look after you?" He asked me as he stopped walking so he could stand in front of me and stare into my eyes. We were the same height so it wasn't difficult. We were about as identical as fraternal twins could be. Same hair colour, eye colour, height, features. Only our build and our genders were different.

"I will" I told him, then placed my hand on his arm. "I'll be fine Luke, and if he's worth the hassle, I'll bring William home" I told him.

Defeated he said "When are you leaving?"

"Right after I get some food to put in my bag" I told him. "Tell Elizabeth that I say goodbye." I knew that it was sudden, and that I may never see Luke again, but I was tired of wondering. I was tired of living every day full of rage at William for leaving us, and at Elizabeth for acting more like a toddler than a mother. I needed to leave, I just hoped that they would be alright while I was gone.

"So soon?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I need to find him." I told him.

"So this, right now, is goodbye?" He asked me.

"Yes, it is" I said, and then wrapped my arms around him, in a gigantic hug. He squeezed me back with more strength than I had thought his build could produce and we stood like that for a couple minutes.

"Okay" I said, pulling away from him. "Go home to mother now, see that she's still well."

"Goodbye Lucy" Luke said, and pulled me in for another quick hug, then walked off, back to Elizabeth.

As soon as Luke was out of sight, I took off towards the stalls that had food lain out in the open. My bag was pulled tightly against my side as I walked past them. Looking at the spoils laid out in front of me. However, I made sure to stay far away from the old man with the limp since he would no doubt recognize me.

I passed by a vendor that was selling swords, and I couldn't help but go over there and hold one. I picked up the first one I could see, loving the way it felt in my hand, the power I had when I held one. Too soon I remembered why I was there in the first place and put down the sword, walked over to an adjacent stall and sneakily placed two rolls into my bag. When I looked around, finding out no one had noticed, a familiar rush went through me. It made me feel as if I was on top of the world.

Walking to the next stall I passed was filled with vegetables and fruits. I saw carrots piled a mile high and swiped three, then a pear and an ear of corn. Still not caught, I moved to the next stall, knowing I was being greedy but that I was also going to need the food for the trip I was about to take.

The next stall was full of pies, cakes, puddings. And I couldn't help myself, I swiped a sticky bun, knowing it would ruin my bag but needing a treat after my hard work. That was when I got caught.

"Ay, where do ya tink yur goin?" Asked the shopkeeper with missing teeth when I took off. I raced past other shopping patrons and jumped a cart, running towards the harbour, knowing I was going to have to find a ship to stow away on and fast.

When I was halfway there, I turned to look around and found that no one was following me. The stall owner hadn't thought to chase after me, well good riddance, I got to keep my spoils.

I turned around to walk towards the harbour and bumped into a solid wall of flesh.

"Did ya tink I would let ya scamper off?" Asked the shop keeper, reaching for my bag.

"No" I said, and wrenched my bag back, taking off to the right.

"Oi" I heard him yell, then I heard the slap slap of feet on stone. I veered to the right, into a small alcove and hid. The man ran right past me so I waited a few seconds before I came out. He was nowhere in sight, so I headed towards the harbour.

I walked there, trying not to draw attention to myself and when I made it to the harbour, walked to the end of the pier. I spotted three major ships docked there, but one caught my attention the most. It was a little run down, and it wasn't advertising any colours. I made my decision then. That was the boat I was going to stow away on.

I snuck over to it, keeping my head down and walking fast enough to move but not fast enough as to be noticed. Making it to the boat, I noticed a group of people in the distance, not close enough to see me well enough but close enough that I could hear them.

I went faster, climbing up the side of the boat and onto the deck. It was made of a dark brown wood, some of it chipped away and had many places where it looked like it had been patched up. The people were a lot closer now, so I quickly climbed down a deck and found a hiding place. In the back behind some barrels. Now I could hear feet on top of me and dust rained down on my head. I hid in my little crevice, silently. I could hear a man barking orders, and other men answering. So I was the only woman aboard, this was to be interesting if they ever found me.

Then I heard the word anchor, and the boat move the tiniest bit. What a stroke of luck, we were sailing off the second I had gotten on board. I had been awake so long that the stomps of hasty feet were lulling me to sleep, so I placed my head on my hands, made sure I was not visible, and closed my eyes as the boat pulled away from the harbour.

**Soooo how'd you like it? Like it, hate it, any ideas? Review pweeze! It would make me sooo sooo soo soo happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo here it is! Chapter two! Hope you guys are liking it. I'll try to upload at least three times a week but I make no promises. School sucks when you have 2 grade 11 courses in grade 10 but I'll try! Also, reviews are like my ambrosia! Please review!**

**Also, I forgot this for the last one so it this disclaimer counts for both chapters. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, that is for whoever owns it. I just own my plot points. (applies to chapter 2 and 1)**

I slept really well and was awoken fully rested. I could hear voices from somewhere on the deck but nowhere near my immediate area. I decided to take a look through the spaces between the barrels and discovered that I had the entire floor to myself. No humans in sight, just me and a bunch of barrels.

Curious, I decided to have a look at what was in the barrels. I opened the one that I was hiding behind and discovered it filled with black powder. I pressed my finger into it, and it smelt like gun powder. I licked my finger, and it tasted metallic and almost like pepper. Definitely gun powder.

With a theory forming in my head, I moved over to the barrels across the room, and opened them. It was full of a dark liquid. I dipped my finger and licked it again. Rum. Oh god.

I was on a pirate ship.

I quickly closed the lid to the Rum and gunpowder and listened intently. I could hear faint murmurs from above but I couldn't hear what they were taking about. I knew that curiosity killed the cat but I needed to know without a shadow of a doubt that this ship was full of pirates.

So I crept to the staircase and tilted my ear to the sky, hoping to snatch a part of their conversation. I heard just murmurs at first but then a voice rang out, louder than all.

"Get the rum Jacobs!" I heard a deep masculine voice yell.

"Get it yourself fat man" I heard someone, probably Jacobs, call back.

"I'm on watch, you get it, you're just sitting there!"

I didn't hear a reply but I did hear footsteps. They started my way so I let out a little squeak and darted for my hiding place behind the gun powder. I could hear boots clomp down the stairs, then see a shadow against the wall. Someone started to rummage in the barrels across the room and I held my breath. If these were pirates, and they found me, I would be dead before I got take my next breath.

He cursed creatively and then shuffled around some more, looking for something. I begged whatever higher power was listening to not let him find me, and they seemed to be listening because he found whatever it was and was on his way. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against the wall. Or what I thought was a wall, but was actually another barrel. Which toppled over with a large crash, spilling its contents everywhere and alerting the crew to the scene. This is just perfect.

I immediately heard crashing footsteps from above, and tried to make a break for the opposite barrels. But I wasn't fast enough. I was two feet from the barrels when somebody grabbed me from behind. I kicked out, knocking over a barrel, but he was strong.

"Got us a Stow Away" yelled out the man holding me.

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to punch him but he just grabbed my arms as well.

"Oh no" he said. Then yelled "Get the captain!"

He carried me up the stairs and onto the deck, it was dark out, candles lit up the deck and the wind kept pushing my hair in front of my face. I spit some out of my mouth and then I was being surrounded by men of all ages, weights and heights. Some had scraggly beards, others missing teeth, but they all had something in common. They were all pirates.

The one that had been carrying me put me down on my feet but grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. I tried to struggle but he was bigger and stronger than I was. He always wasn't scared out of his mind.

"Get the captain" he said. "We got ourselves a stow away."

"Let me go" I growled, calling up all the bravado I could.

"Alright" he said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. Oh no.

The man picked me up again and carried me towards the banister. He held me up above his head and then out so I was hanging over the side. I looked down, which was a mistake. I was at least twenty feet from the water and I couldn't see the dock anymore either. If he dropped me, I was going to get squished.

"Put me down!" I yelled, trying to swing myself back onto the deck.

"Alright" he said, and let me go. I let out a squeak and grabbed on to the first thing I could. The railing.

I heard the crewmen start to chant "fall, fall, fall, fall." But I tuned them out. Swinging my legs, I sat on the banister and hopped back on to the deck.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled.

It went quiet. "What did you just say to me?" Asked the crewman.

"I said-" And was cut off by the captain.

"Bowstraw" Yelled the captain. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching the punk a lesson" Bowstraw said.

I saw the crowd start to separate and a man walk between the two sides. Bowstraw grabbed my arms again and stood me right in front of the captain.

He was a tall man, with hair longer than mine. It was so knotted if you wanted to brush it the comb would disappear. He was covered in filth from head to toe and had half of his teeth made of gold. He was wearing a shirt made of more ruffles than a woman's dress and he had a sword attached to his hip.

"Oh, what do we have here? A little lass" he said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm hardly little" I said, angry that he was sizing me up as someone would a cattle ready for slaughter.

"Oh, but you are" he said, and walked closer. He tilted my chin up with his finger and my heart started to pound a mile a minute.

"No" I said, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm not."

"Then what are you?" He asked, toying with me.

"A girl on a hunt" I said. This piqued his interest.

"Oh" he said, a slight gleam in his eye. "What would you be huntin' for lass?"

"Nothing of your concern" I told him.

"Oh but it is. If you wish to keep on your hunt that is" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Let us discus it in my cabin." He said, and back up. "Bowstring."

"Yes captain?" asked Bowstring as he stepped forward.

"Carry the lass to my quarters" he said, and walked off to the back of the ship. Right after he said that, the ground disappeared and I was back in Bowstrings arms. Definitely not my favourite place.

He placed me down outside a door and told me to go in. I was stuck between a door leading to a captain or a fat man who wanted to throw me overboard. Needless to say I chose the captain.

I opened the door and walked in, seeing the captain staring out the window across the room.

"Have a seat" he said, without turning around. I saw a chair to my right and sat on it.

"Now" he said, turning around to look at me. "Why did you stow away on my ship?"

"I'm looking for someone" I said.

"And who would that someone be?" He asked, walking over to me. He knelt down on my right and placed his hand on mine. "A boyfriend perhaps?"

"No" I said, tensely. I was having a bad feeling about this guy.

"What's your name sweetie?" He asked me, stroking my face. I bolted up and was across the room in a second.

"Don't touch me" I said.

"Then tell me your name" he said, thankfully staying where he was.

"Lucy" I said. "Lucy Turner."

His eyes went wide, and he turned a little pale. "Turner?" He asked.

"Yes" I said, moving closer to the wall.

"As in William Turner?" He asked. I was shocked. Did he know my Father?

"How do you know that?" I asked him, but he didn't answer.

Instead he said "I didn't know he had a kid."

"Two" I said.

"What?"

"He has two kids, me and my twin brother." I told him.

"Interesting." He said.

"How do you know my father?" I asked again.

"Everyone knows your father sweetie. He's king of the sea" he said.

"What do you mean 'King of the Sea'?" I asked him.

"Ask him yourself next time you see him." He told me.

"I've never spoken to him" I told him.

"Really?" He said, immediately looking up at me.

"Yes" I said.

"Hmm…" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

We went quiet and I wondered what exactly he planned to do with me. As if reading my mind he said "I will let you stay on board, but you need to pull your own weight."

I was shocked. They weren't going to throw me overboard? They were actually going to let me stay on board.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes" He said. "You ever been on a boat before?"

"No" I said.

"You'll learn" He said. "You ever cleaned anything before?"

"Yes" I told him. Cleaning wasn't that hard, I could do it.

"Okay, when we all go to bed, you're in charge of swabbing the deck."

"You guys actually do that?" I asked, awestruck.

"Yes" he said. "Now out, if I need you, I'll call for you. Lucy right?"

"Yes" I said. He nodded and I took that as a key to leave now.

I walked out the door and right into the entire crew. Bowstring was right there with a nasty grin on his face.

"Ready to swim with the fishes?" He asked me, spitting when he talked.

"Actually" I said, a little bitchie. "I get to stay."

"What!" He said.

"You heard me" I said. "The Captain said that I get to stay.

End of the chapter! Please review! ~~~ HorrorFanatic113


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Wooooohoooooooo! Sooo don't really have that much to say, but if you want this updated, review! Review review review! I love hearing your options so speak! And tell me! Now without firther ado…**

**Also, disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this. They all go to their due owners.**

Everyone broke out into laughter. I didn't see what was so funny but they just kept laughing.

"And where will ye be stayin miss? In the captains quarters?" Asked a nameless man standing near the back.

"No, with you guys." I said, that shut them up. I bet they thought I was going to trade sex for shelter. But I was no prostitute and I would rather go overboard.

"What?" Asked the boy in front of me. I guessed that he was the one who had gone down to get the rum.

"I'm staying here exactly like you are" I told them.

"You been on a ship before?" He asked.

"No" I said, again.

"Then what can ye do?" Asked the boy.

"At the moment, I can clean" I told him.

Apparently, this was incredibly funny to them, because they all broke out laughing, once again. Not wanting to deal with them, I hung a right and walked off, to go sit on the railing of the ship. None of them followed me.

They all got back to work, I could see some of them hoisting sails, one of them steering the ship, others drinking away any thoughts in their heads. It was interesting to watch them work. They looked like clockwork. Everything separate yet working together. I watched as they all sat down together, then when they were drunk, but not falling over, get back up to work all the sails once again.

When I got used to their motions, I switched so that I was looking out to sea. The sun was almost set, making everything glow orange and purple. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

I was so intently focused on the sunset that I didn't realize the boy from the crowd come up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, and I had to flail so that I didn't fall off the ship.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me again.

"Sitting" I told him, as I got off the banister.

"You know what I mean" He said. "I had to work my ass off to get on this ship, and one little five minute conversation with the Captain and you're right as rain?"

"You know, you don't talk like a pirate" I told him.

"I wasn't raised as one" he said.

"Then what were you raised as?" I asked.

Changing the subject he asked again "Why are you here?"

"Like I told you all before, I'm on a hunt" I said.

"A hunt for what?" He asked.

"Something" I said and pushed past him. It was dark now, the only thing giving off light was candles, and I saw that everyone had gone to bed. Time to start cleaning.

I walked over to a huge bucket that I saw on the ground and found a grimy old mop standing in it. I picked it up, and when I turned around, hit the boy with the mop.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, looking at me disgusted.

"You stand in the splash zone, you're gonna get wet."

He walked up and whispered in my ear "just like the captain makes you?"

I pushed him away so hard he fell down on his ass. "Get out of my way pig, I have a deck to clean." I tried to whap him with the mop but he rolled away. So I started to work.

"Come on girl, don't be like that" he said, and got up.

"Leave me alone asshole" I said.

"You really don't talk like a lady should" he said.

"My parents were pirates, I'm not the most sophisticated person ever." I told him, swabbing two squared metres of deck in those moments.

"You use pretty big words for the child of pirates" he said.

"My mom was born to be a governess" I said.

He stared at me as if he knew who I was.

"What?" I asked him, a little peeved.

"What's your last name?" He asked me, really serious.

"None of your business" I told him, continuing to swab.

"It's Turner isn't it?" He asked, and I went still. How did he know that? Did he stalk me or something?

"No" I lied, but he had seen my body language, he knew I was lying.

"It is, isn't it?" He said.

"No, it's Swan" I said, using my mother's maiden name.

"Oh, you go by your mother's maiden name now?" he asked and I looked up.

"Have you been stalking me or something?" I asked him, suddenly very creped out.

"No" he said.

I tried to push the comment out of my head, and managed to swab half the deck before he spoke again.

"Why are you going to find him now? I thought he was supposed to come to you" he said.

"Well" I said, mopping more. "Whether he was supposed to or not, he never showed."

Then that guy, who I had yet to find out the name of, sat down on the banister silently, and just watched me work.

It was a little odd knowing that someone was watching me work but it was doable. When I finished I went up the stairs and mopped the deck around the wheel, then came back down and sat down beside the guy.

When I sat down he looked me over and smirked.

"What?" I asked him.

"You seem a lot like your mother" he said.

"As if you knew my mother" I told him. She had been in that little corner of the gunky street since William had left. They couldn't possibly have known each other.

"I don't know her but I've heard a lot about her" he said. "You two seem exactly the same."

"I am _nothing _like Elisabeth." I told him. I loved my mother, sure, but I had so much pent up resentment as well. She had never been a mother. Once I had turned five years old, I was taking care of her, my brother and myself. I was nothing like her, I was self-sufficient.

"Wow, some pent up resentment there" he said.

"Wow, that's a big word for a pirate to use" I said, equally as snidely as he had.

"Says the woman who is manlier than I am" he said. Ouch, that kind of hurt. In a society that loves the weak femininity quality, that was worse than telling someone to go to hades.

"Wow, you just called yourself a screaming five year old who wants their teddy" I told him.

"No, I just called you a brute" He said.

"No, I'm quite feminine" I said.

"You talk like a man, crouch in dingy corners, were raised by pirates, and are wearing pants, you're definitely a brute" he said.

"Wow, you really know how to make the ladies swoon" I said, sarcastically.

"They don't ever get the chance" he said, and playfully shoved my arm. I shoved back, and it went on like that, until he shoved a little too hard.

I screamed as I fell back, looking for something to grab onto, but not finding it.

I splashed into the water, which was absolutely freezing, and tasted salt. Well, we were in the ocean. I kicked up and broke the surface gasping for air.

"Lucy" I heard yelled from above.

"You asshole!" I yelled back, furious that I was now sopping wet, in the ocean in the dead of night and freezing.

"Hold on, I'll throw down a rope" he yelled out. I started treading water, keeping myself afloat and yelling extremely unladylike things in my head.

"Here" he yelled again, and I saw a rope come over the side. I grabbed on and started to pull myself up.

When I was about half way up I heard him say "tie it around your waist and I'll pull you up." But in another fifteen seconds, I was hoisting myself up and over the banister.

I collapsed on the deck, and gave the guy the death stare. "What, the hell, was that?" I asked, a little out of breath from the surprise and the rope climbing.

"It…" he said, then stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"It was an experiment" he said, a little embarrassed.

I was confused. "How was that an experiment?"

"I wanted to see if he showed up" he said.

"He who?" I asked.

"Your father." He said.

"Why would my father show up if I got pushed over the side?" I asked, now more confused than ever.

"Well, if you were about to die, it would kind of be his duty" he said.

"What?" I asked, feeling like an idiot but incredibly lost.

He studied me, trying to see if I was playing him or not. "You don't know who your father is, do you?"

"No" I said, quietly.

His face broke out into a smile. I had a feeling that he wanted something from me.

"If you don't know who he is, how do you plan on tracking him down?" He asked.

"I'll find a way. Everyone seems to know who he is, he can't be that hard to find."

"Need any help?" He asked.

I was confused, a second ago he hated me, now he wanted to help?

"What do you get out of it?" I asked.

"If I can find him, you get your father to let me join his crew" he said.

I needed the help, and I trusted this pig more than the sex crazed captain. If I found a better offer I could always go with that.

"Alright" I said. "Deal."

**Sooo how'd you like it? Review!**


End file.
